


Day Three

by dstridesandkarkles



Series: One Year Left - Dirk Strider [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk's Issues, God Tier: Knight of Time, God Tier: Page of Hope, God Tier: Prince of Heart, God Tier: Rogue of Heart, Happy Dirkjake, M/M, POV: Dirk Strider, Post-Sburb, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday: March 31, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [influentialartist@tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=influentialartist%40tumblr).



Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are awkwardly sitting in your living room with your brother, Dave. Jake was out, for some unknown reason. Probably because your brother wanted to actually come over. Obviously you had told your boyfriend that your brother knew about you having cancer. Oh Jegus fuck. You hated your life, Dave was curled up on the other end of the couch, staring at you. What the hell was his deal? You were actually getting really fucking creeped the fuck out by this.

Clearing up one thing, for the sake of keeping things somewhat sane. Dave wasn't actually technically YOUR brother. He was from the pre-scratched universe, his bro was your Beta version. His Alpha version was your bro, whom you had never actually met, so the first meeting was more awkward for you than him. In terms of ectobiology, you were his genetic father, but it didn't really feel like that sometimes. Especially when you had first met and Jake hadn't wanted anything to do with you. Honestly, this was all fucked up, the way your goddamned heart took everything after Jake.

"Dave? Are you going to say anything?" You rest your chin on your knees, which kept somehow getting closer and closer to your body. Probably because your brother was being weird even for him. Okay, weird would not actually be the correct term for Dave outside this moment. On a normal basis, he was the coolest guy next to you. Sorry Jake, that was just plain fact, and this was in your head.

Neither of you had your shades on. It was rare you wore them when it was just the two of you. You never saw the need. You both knew you had outrageously abnormal coloured eyes. Maybe you were meant to be born trolls, and were just brought into the wrong universe. Not that either of you minded so much, you liked it where you were.

"How long will Jake be gone?" Those were the first words that he had spoken since Jake left. Why did he want to know how long Jake would be out? You were more confused by the question than you had been about the fact that he was just staring at you until now. Now he was staring at the ground. What the hell was up with this kid? Was he sick or something? He never acted this way, so it was only sensible that you were worried, right?

Sometimes it was a miracle that you didn't just get up and walk out when he acted in a way that was bewildering even for you. And you were a heartless asshole who was just extremely blunt with everyone no matter what. You lied to those you cared about, whether you liked it or not. You never thought about what others wanted, only yourself. So times like this with Dave seemed to even boggle your mind. You were used to how your brother was on a normal basis.

Sighing, you looked up at him, you had no idea why you couldn't just walk away from him. You never could. "Why does it matter? Are you looking to run away before you say what's on your mind?" There was a hint of agitation in your voice. You both had been sitting here in awkward silence for almost a half an hour.

He had visibly cringed at the tone of your voice. Well then, that was something that was new. He never seemed to flinch at you, no matter what. "No... I just would rather this stay between the two of us." Dave stated, and your expression softened.

You were even more hopelessly confused than before. "What are you talking about Dave?" You leaned back in your seat again. Your eyes were focused on him again. You really wanted to know what the hell was going on that Dave was being so weird. Yeah, he was a 'coolkid', you got that, you invented that. But he was being way too... well you didn't even know the word to describe it, but you were pretty sure it was anti-cool. He wasn't being nerdy by any means though.

"I've just been thinking for sometime about some things. It mainly started when you first got si---" Dave started but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Both your heads turned almost immediately to look at the door. Who the hell could that be? Sure, everyone knew that Tuesdays were your day off, but normally you got calls before people dropped by. What the hell was going on?

You get up, frowning over to Dave as he watched you. You were starting to wish that you did not exist right now. That would make your life so much easier. Walking over to the door, you pause for a moment before you take a grip of the doorknob. Another knock, though midway through, you are almost clocked in the face by a distracted Nepeta. "Woah there! Not the face, Nep." You groan out as you narrowly miss getting hit.

Her hands fly up to her mouth before she pouts. "I'm so sorry, Dirk! Mew know I would nefur try to hurt mew." Her big olive coloured eyes are looking at you in the cutest manner and you just melt. Why did you have to have the cat troll as a meowrail, as she liked to say. She was impossible to stay angry at when she made that face. What was worse was the fact that she even knew that. So you were pretty sure that she did it on purpose to stay out of trouble.

Rolling your eyes, you look her over before looking over your shoulder to your brother. What the hell was going on? Your brother, and now your moirail? This was getting to be too much for you. Why oh why did it have to be Tuesday? At least if you had class or work, you would be able to escape this shit. "Nep, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at you innocently and tilted her head in that way that seemed to always get you. Goddamnit Nepeta, stop being so fucking kawaii all the time. "Well... I mean, mew were off today, right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to hang out! We haven't gotten to in a while! Because your matesprit has been hogging mew and then mew disappeared fur a while." She pouted before grabbing onto your arm and practically started to cling to you. Oh dear Gog, this needed to stop.

Shaking your head, you frowned a bit. "I'm sorry Nep. I didn't mean to abandon you. But I was kind of having an important conversation with Dave..."

"Oh..." Nepeta said as she practically deflated.

"She can stay..."

It didn't even take any time at all for her to perk right back up when she heard that. "Are mew sure?"

You were looking at Dave incredulously. You were pretty sure that he wanted to talk to you and only you. Why the sudden change?

"Yeah." He was clinging to his legs as he looked out the window. You were so done with this shit. When Nepeta goes to pounce Dave in appreciation to his saying she could stay, you take the opportunity to sneak off to your room. You needed to get away from this bullshit. You needed Jake to get back here. He was supposed to be spending time with you, but instead he was out doing God knew what.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --  
  
TT: Where the hell are you, babe?  
GT: The store, why?  
TT: I need to be saved. Dave is driving me insane, and now Nepeta is here.  
GT: Why is nepeta there?  
TT: I don't know.  
TT: She said it was because she knew it was my day off. Also because you have been hogging me so she never gets to see me.  
TT: Pretty sure that if she said she wanted to hang out we could have.  
GT: Yeah...  
GT: So you are wanting me to get home yesterday then?  
TT: Try last week. Hurry... please. But don't get yourself hurt.  
TT: I love you.  
GT: I love you more.  
TT: Nope.  
TT: <3  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

Laying back on your bed, you stayed there for a bit. You could hear Leijon trying to get your brother to talk to her. She had some kind of sixth sense for when something was wrong with either of the Strider boys. You figured that you would just relax and enjoy your solitude for a little bit, because Lord knew you hadn't had any time to yourself lately. Especially after the doctor's appointment. Everyone seemed to be all up your shit instead of letting you just have your space. You hated it. But they were your friends, you couldn't tell them. Not when you were already lying to them, which was killing you enough.

You must have dozed off because the next thing you know is that you are hearing Nepeta squeal when the door opens. A loud thud. Jake groaning in agony. Oh shit! You jump up from the bed and run from the room, trying to see if Jake is okay. He's on the ground, a purring Nepeta sitting on his chest looking proud of herself. You smack your forehead and let your eyes close.

"I can't leave you guys alone ever, can I?" You then glare over to Nepeta, which causes her to get up as you walk over to Jake and offer him your hand. When he takes it, you pull him up to his feet and pull him into a kiss. When you break free, you are both smiling as you say to him, "Welcome home, babe."

He smiles and entangles his fingers with yours. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being out for so long." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. It was unbelievable how fucking adorable your boyfriend could be. Though you tried not to say that out loud, he was extremely defensive of his masculinity.

You do laugh though, you never did quite understand why he _always_ apologized, yet you found it endearing, if not a bit irritating at times.  "I just wish you had let me know where you were going. As well as wishing I had known I would be bombarded with visitors so I could have flown the coop as well." You had not missed the glare from Nepeta, or the way Dave seemed to sink further into the seat of the couch. You were starting to get overwhelmed with how much your brother was pissing you off.

You look over to Jake and pull him closer, whispering into his ear. His eyes widen before he nods and moves to monopolize Nep's attention. You walk over to Dave, reach for his hand, grab his wrist and pull him from the couch and into your room. You were going to find out what the fuck was on his mind, one way or another.

Dave is trying, and failing, to pull himself away from you. It isn't until he finds himself on the bed, a pissed off look on your face while you hover over him, that he calms down. "Are you back into theatrics, Dirky?" He says as he turns to look away from you. There was a hint of blush to his cheeks, but at this point you didn't care.

"Whatever gets you to spill the fucking beans on what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" He sounds defensive. Totally how you prove your point Dave, totally.

You pin him down, your eyes narrowing as you look him straight in the eye. "Stop lying to me! I'm sick, not stupid."

You heard a whining sound come from Dave, but you ignore it. "You have to be pretty stupid to not get yourself checked out in the first place! You could have been fine!" You freeze up, body having gone completely stiff. You see the tears in his eyes, but they don't register. Your mind is a complete blank, you are in disbelief at what you just heard.

You pull your weight from him, stumbling back a bit before pressing your back to the wall. You can't see straight, you have no idea what is real and what isn't. You thought that Dave, of all people, would be someone to keep you up. Instead, he was breaking the fuck apart and you couldn't do anything about it. Because that wasn't how Dave worked. He has only broken down one other time in his life, the day his bro died. That pit in your stomach from yesterday when you told him you had terminal cancer. It was back.

"You're not the only stupid one..." You look up at him, still in shock but now some slight confusion mixed in there. You're not the one who fell in love with a taken man, a taken man who just happened to be your brother..." And that was the end of your thought process. What in the actual fuck? Hadn't you done that five years ago? The answer was yes. Now, it was Dave, the one who was 'too cool' to be seen with his bro?

You were done. Fucked. Not happening anymore. You were out of it. Nothing could get through to you now. Your own mind wasn't even working for you now. Lil' Hal probably would have jumped in, except for the fact that, oh right he had no idea what was going on right now. He couldn't snap you out of it, he couldn't talk to Dave, because he wasn't here. He was in the living room with Jake and Nepeta.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


End file.
